The Year of the Hedgehogs
by Tsuyu-the-Hanyou
Summary: Three fans of Sonic Underground get sucked into their TV, and then they wake up as Hedgehogs! Will they stay and aid the resistance? or will they try to find their way back to the planet they called home? Read to find out! ManicxOC, SoniaxOC, & SonicxOC.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1 

As usual the day was pretty normal, well as normal as the last day of school before summer vacation could be. The bell rang, as the herd of students rushed outside of Jack Forest Secondary, more fondly known as the "Halls of Torment" by its younger residents. A small group of three students turned and started walking together towards the middle class neighbourhoods.

"Man, am I ever glad that school is finally O-U-T, out!!!" said the slightly hyper girl with auburn hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes.

"I so totally agree with ya there, Lee-anne. If I had to hear 'Mr. Di-Jerk-A-Mo' go 'blah-blah-blah' for one more minute, I would have screamed!!!" replied the blonde-haired girl with pale skin, blue eyes and a definite 'bad girl' look to her.

"Ditto to all of the above!!! I was this close to pulling a prank that would have gone on my permanent record!!!" replied the thin boy with ginger hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

All three of them, Lee-anne, the tanned girl, Samantha, the blonde girl, and Robert, the red-haired boy, walked to Sam's house for an end-of-school celebration. "Now we can get some more work done on that fan-fiction that we started, right Sam?" Lee-anne looked happily at Sam and Rob. Sam grinned and winked, "You bet Lee! In fact…" she turned to Rob, "Rob, go put my Sonic Underground DVDs on, OK?" Rob grinned, "No problem-o, Sam!!!" Sam laughed, "You soo stole that line!!!"

Sam and Lee-anne got their bags and placed their stuff out on Sam's dinner table. They didn't have to worry about any adults coming and telling them to do something else because Sam, Lee-anne and Rob were all orphans. Sam's foster parents were always away on business, and since she was a 'responsible young lady', they always left her a generous amount of cash, in order to properly take care of herself with, so the trio mostly hung out at Sam's house. However, nobody really cared much about what the three did or where they went because, to the rest of the world, the trio was basically invisible.

"SAM!!! SAM!!! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE TV!!!" Rob yelled from the living room. The two girls looked at each other, then ran into the living room, each thinking the same thought, 'What did he do this time?' When the two girls got into the room, Rob was standing near the TV in total, utter shock, but who could blame him? The TV screen was a violet/blue swirling vortex!!! "What in the name of God did you do, Rob?" Rob looked at Sam, affronted, "I didn't do anything!!! I just put the DVD into your DVD player and this, this, whatever it is just appeared!!!"

Sam sighed, "OK, let's just calm down and figure out just what this thing-…Lee-anne, What are you doing!?!" While Sam had been talking, Lee-anne had stuck her hand into the vortex. "What? It doesn't hurt." Sam sighed, "Trust Lee to do the unbelievable!!!" Sam, cautiously, walked over to Lee-anne and the vortex. "Actually, it kind of tickles!" Lee-anne commented, after removing her hand. After a minute of studying the violet/blue swirls of colour, Sam slowly placed her hand into the vortex. "You're right Lee! It does tickle!" Sam giggled. Lee-anne grinned and put her hand into the vortex again. "Hey", Lee-anne exclaimed, "It tickles even more when both of our hands are in it!!!" At this comment, Rob came over and put his hand in as well.

"Hey, something's grabbed me!!!" Sam yelled. "Me too!!!" Lee said as she tried to pull her hand away. "Ugh! Let! Go! Of! Me!" Rob gritted out, between clenched teeth as he pulled. Suddenly all three of the teenagers felt the firm holding sensation on their arms become a pulling sensation, and a strong one at that. Before they could react the three teenagers were pulled straight through the TV and vanished from the world that they had called home, for good.

When Sam woke up, she gave a light groan. "What happened?" As she looked around, she saw something green in the corner of her eye. When she looked in that direction, she nearly passed out again. "What the hell? M-my arm's g-green?!?" Sam was shocked. Then she started to remember all that had happened and then she remembered "Rob! Lee-anne!" Sam jumped to her feet, franticly looking for her friends. "We're right here, Sam."

When Sam turned around, she gasped. Where Lee-anne and Rob should have been, were two hedgehogs! The female hedgehog was cobalt blue with sky blue hair held back with a red headband and tied back with a red hair tie into a ponytail. She wore a pair of red shorts with white striping down the side as well as matching running shoes. Her shirt was white with red striping down the sleeves as well as the words 'Eat My Dust!' in orange lettering. The male hedgehog was crimson red with orange hair jutting outwards in soft spikes. He wore a simple green vest, brown hiking boots and brown gloves with red tips.

"R-Rob? L-Lee?" Sam stuttered out. The blue she-hedgie gave a lop-sided grin, "Yup, it's us alright and we aren't the only ones who've changed, you should see yourself." Sam looked down at herself and had to bite back a yelp. She was a hedgehog too!!! She was emerald green with light green, shoulder-length hair hanging down loose, but held back by a lavender headband. She was wearing a pair of camouflage pants with the right pant leg torn off at the knee, bringing attention to her simple brown hiking boots. Her shirt was black with red striping on the sleeves, like Lee-anne's but with different colours, as well as a picture of Robotnik's face covered with the symbol that went over the cigarette in the 'no smoking' signs. The left sleeve of the shirt had been ripped off at the shoulder, displaying a brown leather band with silver spikes on it and she wore two small silver hoops in her left ear. "But where are we?" Rob asked. Sam looked around and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh man! We're in Robotropolis!!!"

Will Sam, Lee-anne, and Rob find out what the heck happened to them? Only your reviews will decide!!! I require at least two reviews (although more is nicer hint hint) before I'll put up the next episode. So PLEASE R&R!!! Please!!!


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2 

Lee-anne was stunned, "B-but that's impossible! Are you sure, Sam?" Sam gave a soft chuckle, "Considering how many times I watched those DVDs, I'd say that I should know what Robotropolis looks like." Rob, although still looking shocked shook himself out of his stupor, "How this happened can be figured out later! Right now, we need to get out of sight of any SWATbots!" Sam nodded and said "This is going to sound weird but I have a memory of a safe place nearby that we can hang out at until we're a bit steadier about this whole situation." Lee looked at Sam, "What do you mean, 'a memory'?" Sam shrugged, "It's like I was here before… It's kind of freaky! Like déjà vu or something."

"You are correct, young hedgehog." All three hedgehogs spun around towards the voice. "Oracle!!! What are you doing here?" Sam was stunned. She thought that the Oracle of Delphius only appeared to important people, like the Queen and the Triplets! As the Oracle looked at them calmly, Rob suddenly had a suspicion and stepped forward. "Are you the one who brought us here?" The Oracle smiled, "Indeed, young hedgehog, and I am also the one who returned the three of you to your true forms." Sam blinked, "True forms? What do you mean?"

"What I meant, young one, is that you were not humans, from different families, to begin with, but triplet hedgehogs! Some time after Robotnik took over, I sent you to the world you call 'Earth' so that you would grow up in safety, until the day that you would be strong enough to return to help save Mobius' future." "Whoa there! Hold the phone! What do you mean 'help save Mobius' future'?" Sam demanded. "I thought that the prophecy predicted that the 'Council of Four' would get rid of old 'Butnik!" "Who were our parents?" Rob asked. "H-how are we supposed to help them?" Lee-anne stammered. "You'll find your answers eventually, young hedgehogs. For now I believe that these will be of some assistance to you."

The Oracle raised his arms and a strange green light floated and swirled about the three hedgehogs. "H-huh? What's happening?" Sam yelped. There was a flash that blinded the three hedgehogs, as they heard the Oracle's voice say, "You must learn to work together and to unlock the abilities that are hidden within you. Farewell for now, young hedgehogs and good luck!"

When they opened their eyes, they couldn't see anything different at first, aside from the Oracle having disappeared. Then as Sam turned to look at her new found siblings, she felt something around her neck. She looked down and gasped, "A medallion!!!" Sure enough, around her neck was a medallion in the shape of a tambourine. After hearing Sam, Rob and Lee-anne looked at their own medallions. Rob's was a piano, and Lee-anne's was a bass guitar. Fortunately these were all instruments that the trio had learned to play back on earth!

"Well, I guess that answers my question!" Lee-anne commented. Sam shook her head to clear it and said "This is great, but we need to get somewhere safe!" Rob agreed, "Didn't you say that you remembered a safe place Sam?" Sam nodded, "Follow me guys! I'll show you what I meant by 'safe'!"

Sam led the others down a seemingly, maze of streets to a building at the edge of the city, far enough away from SWATbot patrols, but still close enough to be able to go on missions and do some damage to Robotnik's empire. "Wow Sam! This place is perfect!!!" Lee exclaimed. "Yeah! We just need to do some cleaning, get some basic equipment and get in contact with the Resistance!" Rob stated as he looked around the abandoned building with his hands on his hips. Sam smiled, "Yeah. We just got to put it all together!" Then Sam turned and gestured to her medallion, "What do you say we try these new toys out?" Rob and Lee-anne smiled as they all rubbed their medallions.

(AN: I always liked the songs in SU, but since I suck at writing songs, I found songs from other shows that seemed to fit what I had in mind for that scene! Here's the first one, and from now on I'll put the URL for the song in front of the lyrics, so you can listen as you read.)

(Here's the link: http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v 6Uk7dmmCO1c)

**Putting it All Together**

**Lee-anne**: We're taking the steps, makin' the moves, and putting it all together!

We're callin' the shots, we're running the show, and putting it all together!

**All 3**: Side by side, together! Standing tall, together! Full of pride, together!

We're putting it all together!

**L**: We're pressing ahead, dressing it up, and putting it all together!

We're turning it on, and turning it out, and putting it all together!

**All 3**: Side by side, together! Standing tall, together! Full of pride, together!

We're putting it all together!

**Sam and Rob**: Together!

**All 3**: Side by side, together! Standing tall, together! Full of pride, together!

We're putting it all, putting it all together!

The next few weeks went by without too many problems. The trio gathered the supplies they needed and did some damage to the factories while they were at it. Lee-anne discovered that she was just as fast as Sonic, while Rob retrained himself in all of the martial arts that he had learned on Earth, and he also discovered that he was an excellent shot with a gun. Sam built herself an air-board, like Manic's, and was soon cruising the airwaves like a pro.

However, the trio soon started to remember memories that weren't from their time on Earth. Sam remembered that a cat Mobian named Selen, who was also a cat burglar, had raised her. Sam started to work at the skills that she could remember Selen had taught her and soon she was back to her own expert level. Rob, on the other hand, remembered being raised by an old Aristocrat named Sir Quently, a dog Mobian. Sir Quently had groomed Rob into the perfect noble gentleman, including teaching him etiquette, piano, and shooting, which was how Rob had such an excellent aim. Lee-anne remembered her first foster parent, Debbie, a simple mouse Mobian who was robotosized, after she refused to pay her taxes, when Lee was four. After that Lee lived with her 'Auntie' Rita, a blue Hedgehog like Lee-anne. Rita was a member of the resistance who was eventually robotosized the same night that the trio had been sent to Earth for protection, when they were nine.

After about 3 months the trio had developed a routine of sorts. However they still had not been able to contact the resistance. Lee-anne had tried to find some of her Aunt Rita's friends in the resistance, only to discover that they had also been robotosized along with her aunt. So the trio continued to fight against Robotnik and caused some major damage. But all the work that the trio had done against Bad Old 'Butnik, had been noticed by the Resistance and would soon be brought to the attention of three particular Hedgehogs.

AN: OK folks, you know the drill, I require at least 4 reviews this time! So please remember, R&R Please!!!


	3. Episode 3

AN: Sorry for the wait! My muse was taking a cat nap so to compensate, here's a long chapter for you all! Enjoy!

Episode 3

Cyrus walked towards the main control room in the Resistance's underground hideout. Waiting there for him, were the leaders of the Resistance, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. "Yo, Cyrus! What's the rush meeting for?" Sonic asked. Cyrus placed the holocube that he had brought with him on one of the tables. "You have to see these for yourself, Sonic." He turned and pressed the button on the cube in order to activate it. Immediately, a security video from one of Robotnik's factories was displayed. Suddenly a blue streak zoomed and stopped in front of the two SWATbots standing guard at the door. The Hedgehog's couldn't believe what they were seeing! It was a Hedgehog! And they were as fast as Sonic! A female voice could be heard from the video. "Hey Bolt-brains! Did ya miss me?" The SWATbots immediately started firing their lasers at the She-hedgie. But not a single one hit her!

"That all you got? B-O-R-I-N-G!!! Hey Sam!!! Show 'em how it's done!" Suddenly a whirring shape zoomed by and sliced off the SWATbots' heads. Another female Hedgehog caught the object, this time with green fur, accompanied by a male Hedgehog, with red fur. The new female was on a red air-board with pink lightning bolts, and the male was on a blue motorcycle. "Let's get this door open, Sam!" said the blue hedgie. "No time, Lee! We'll have to go in the easy way." Said the red hedgie. He touched something around his neck, then there was a small flash and he was suddenly holding a keyboard-like gun, similar to Sonia's! He then fired it at the doors, resulting in a large explosion. When the dust cleared, there was a large hole. "Nice and fast! Just the way I like it! Not bad, bro!" Lee commented. For the first time, the green hedgehog called Sam spoke, "I still think that it's too noisy, Rob, but we can argue this later! Come on let's blow this place, sky-high!!!" The other two nodded and they ran or in Sam's case, flew into the building, then the video ended.

"Who was that, Cyrus?" Sonia said, still in shock. Cyrus sighed and replied; "We don't know who they are, however they have taken out about a third of Robotnik's SWATbot factories in two weeks!" Manic yelped, "Dude! A third?!? That's almost twice the number that we can take out in that time!!!" Cyrus nodded, "But the really bad news is that Robotnik is trying his race plan again except that he's promised to hire whoever wins to take out you, Sonic!!!" Sonic frowned, "Bummer Majoras! He's more likely to robotosize the winner!" Manic suddenly snapped his fingers, "Dude, if those three are looking for the Resistance then maybe they might join the race in order to find out more info on where to find us!!!" Sonia gasped, "Your right, Manic! We need to get in that race and get to those three first!!!" Sonic grinned and replied, "Well then, let's do it, to it!!!"

Meanwhile back at the trio's hangout that was the very plan under discussion. "It's got to be a trap!" Rob argued. "But it's our only chance to get information on the Resistance!!!" Lee-anne argued back. Sam sighed, deep in thought, and then she snapped her fingers. "I got it! If Lee enters the race, and wins, then demands to be informed of the Resistance's last known hideout, then she can zoom out of there!!!" The other two looked at her, then at each other, and then they smiled and agreed.

The next day was the race, and two different sets of triplets were among the crowds. Four were in the bleachers and two were on the track. "Let the race begin!" Robotnik shouted importantly from his box. Sonic, wearing a red shirt and black baseball cap on backwards, scanned the line up as he got to his place at the starting line. He finally saw her! She was two spaces away from him on his left. She was beautiful! He then noticed her medallion and was stunned for a second. Then the gun went off and they were off! Sonic and Sam left the others in their dust, going neck to neck.

(AN: Here's the URL for the song! Enjoy! Here's the link, just remove the spaces: http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v fcVCzWk2F8Q)

I'm Coming from Behind 

**Lee-anne**: The race ain't over yet, baby, it's only just begun!

They thought they had it won, baby, but soon we'll have 'em on the run!

**L**: I'm coming from behind!

**All 3**: Watch out! Watch out behind! Watch out!

**L**: Watch scenery disappear when I shift into high gear!

They thought that we had lost, baby, but they'll find out they're wrong!

I'll rev it up real strong, baby, you'll see before too long!

**L**: I'm coming from behind!

**All 3**: Watch out! Watch out behind! Watch out!

**L**: Watch scenery disappear when I shift into high gear!

**All 3**: Watch out! Watch out behind! Watch out!

Watch scenery disappear! I'm coming from behind!

Suddenly the finish line was coming up fast! Lee suddenly turned to Sonic and blew a kiss, then put an extra amount of speed on and zoomed across the finish line! The crowds were going nuts!!! Then Lee ran to the winner's circle where Robotnik was waiting. "Well done! Well done! I'm very impressed!" Lee pretended to be courteous to Robotnik. "But of course, milord! After all, I am very good at catching anything fast! But since that was the reason you held this race, I must insist on any info that you can give me about the location of the Resistance!" Robotnik's demeanour immediately did a complete turn about! "No-one demands Robotnik! For your insolence I sentence you to be robotosized!!! SWATbots! Grab her!!!" However, before the SWATbots could grab her, she dashed away in another direction!

"Sorry Ro-'butt'-nik but I don't think so!" However, a SWATbot suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her arms. "Hey!!! Let me go, you lousy rust-bucket!!!" While Lee was kicking and yelling, her siblings were trying to get to her. Unfortunately Sam's disguise was torn-off and the SWATbots recognised her! "Priority One! Hedgehog!" The SWATbots surrounded her, cutting her off from Rob! "Sam! Look out!" Rob called to her. Sam grabbed her medallion and the expected flash of light caught Manic and Sonia's attention. "Look Manic! Over there!" "I see her, sis! You snag the red-dude! I'll help her out, then we can help the other dudette!" Sonia nodded and ran towards Rob, while Manic ran over and started drumming on the head of the nearest SWATbot! Sam had already started throwing the outer ring of her tambourine, which could detach, and it returned to her like a boomerang! Once it had returned to her, Sam clapped the tambourine to the ground, hard, causing a minor tremor to occur, and making the SWATbots crash into each other. Manic finally made his way over to her. "Not bad, dudette! How about we go help out the others?" Sam turned and Manic's breath became stuck in his throat. She was gorgeous!!!

Sam was going through a similar thought pattern! 'Oh my dear God, he is Hott!' She quickly shook herself out of her stupor and replied, "Sure thing! Let's go!" Manic nodded and they rushed over to the winner's circle. Meanwhile, Sonia had rushed over to Rob, who was blasting away at SWATbots with his gun, rarely missing the targets. She started helping him and soon the way was clear. Sonia half expected him to act like most guys that she knew, with claims of "I could have done it myself!" Instead, Rob bowed to her and simply said, "I thank you for your help fair lady." Sonia blushed a little and then said "Your welcome! Now lets go help your friend in the winner's circle!" "She's my sister, actually!" Rob commented as they ran over.

Lee-anne had tried everything to get away from the SWATbots but they were everywhere and they had a really good grip on her! Suddenly she saw the hedgehog that had kept up with her during the race except that he had lost the shirt and hat. He was actually really cute! He jumped up and sliced through the SWATbot that had its arms around her, thus freeing her! She turned to him with a grin, "Thanks for the save, pal!" Sonic smirked and winked at her, "Let's blow this place!" Just then the others got there. Sonic grabbed Manic and Sonia, while Lee grabbed Sam and Rob. "Follow me, and watch my feet!" Sonic called. Rob called back, "No problemo!" "Hey! That's my line, pal! Get your own!!!" Sonic heatedly yelled. Sam rolled her eyes, "Don't mind my brother! He sometimes inserts his feet into his mouth!" Lee tapped her feet impatiently, "Can we go now?" Sonic nodded and revved up before blasting off to where Manic had parked the van, followed closely by Lee-anne.

Robotnik finally crawled out of the pile of demolished SWATbots and stated, "I HATE HEDGEHOGS!!!"

AN: OK folks, you know the drill! So please remember, R&R Please!!!


End file.
